Tricky
by suyominie
Summary: Memiliki perasaan terhadap seseorang ternyata sangatlah rumit. /"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya, Lu-chan?"/ "Sejak kelas sepuluh."/"WOI, ADA KEPALA SEKOLAH! ADA KEPALA SEKOLAH!"/"MANA! MANA!" -AU!


**Tricky © Suyominie**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, garing, gaje, dll.**

 **Happy reading~!**

Jari Lucy Heartfilia yang memegang sebuah pulpen itu menari-nari dengan lincahnya di atas sebuah kertas. Sesekali senyum puas terkembang di bibirnya, menandakan bahwa jarinya tersebut telah membuahkan hasil yang menyenangkan hatinya. Tak lupa dengan kekehan pelan yang membuat sahabat biru di belakangnya bergidik ngeri.

Lucy menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan menggunakan pulpen. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu mengangguk-angguk –dan kembali menulis.

Berkat kelakuan aneh Lucy itu, mau tak mau Levy –sahabat biru Lucy- ikut penasaran. Dia berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu, tapi sia-sia saja. Untuk kesekiankalinya, ia mengutuk tinggi badannya.

Levy mengendap-endap mendekati Lucy. Kemudian merebut kertas yang menjadi alasan anehnya tingkah laku Lucy itu.

Lucy yang belum siap dengan perbuatan Levy itu terlonjak kaget. Matanya membulat. Direbutnya kertas tersebut, tapi sayang, dia kalah gesit.

"Wow, apa ini!" seru Levy.

"Levy- _chan_! Kembalikan!" Lucy kembali mencoba untuk merebut kembali. Sekali lagi sayang sekali, Levy sudah menjauh darinya.

"Ah... _Untuk Natsu Dragneel, engkaulah lambang dari kesempurnaan ciptaan Tuhan. Mata indahmu laksana langit malam yang disinari sang rembulan. Rambut merah mudamu la-"_ belum sempat dibaca sampai tuntas, gelak tawa menggema disekeliling mereka berdua.

Secara tidak sadar, mereka berdua sudah menjadi perhatian teman sekelasnya. Berterima kasihlah kepada Levy, karena ia membaca tulisan Lucy dengan suara yang keras dan lantang. Lucy malu bukan main. Wajahnya semerah tomat sekarang.

"Lucy, kau menyukai Natsu?" tanya gadis berambut putih –Lisanna.

"Ka-kau bercanda?!"

"Tak ku sangka, Lucy ternyata juga seorang gadis." Goda Gray.

Lucy mendengklik, "Aku memang seorang gadis!"

"Asal kau tidak menyukai Gray- _sama_ , Juvia tidak masalah." Tukas Juvia, kemudian bergelayut manja pada Gray. Lucy bergidik ngeri. Gray sendiri berusaha keras melepaskan Juvia.

Lucy memilih mengabaikan godaan yang terlontar dari teman-teman di kelasnya. Sekarang perhatiannya tertuju pada si Pembuat Masalah. Melihat ada bahaya yang mengancam, Levy sesegera mungkin berlari meninggalkan kelasnya.

Melihat Levy kabur, Lucy membelalakan matanya. Dia takut, kalau akan terjadi hal yang lebih memalukan dari pada ini.

"LEVY- _CHANNN_!" teriak Lucy –lalu berlari menyusul Levy.

Kelas kembali riuh karena kelakuan Lucy.

Di sisi lain, karena terlalu sibuk berlari dikejar Lucy, tubuh Levy menabrak tubuh –lain yang ada di depannya. Levy jatuh terduduk.

"Ah- maafkan aku," sebuah tangan terulur di hadapan Levy, membantunya untuk berdiri. Levy menyambut uluran tersebut. Lalu menepuk-nepuk rok belakangnya –membersihkan debu yang tertempel.

"Tidak, aku yang harusnya minta-" Levy mengangkat wajahnya, kaget melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. "maaf."

Natsu berjongkok, memungut kertas yang tergeletak disekitar kakinya. Kertas itu adalah kertas Lucy yang terlepas dari pegangan Levy.

"Ini punyamu," Natsu menyodorkan kertas itu pada Levy.

"LEVY _-CHANNN_! KE-KEMBALIKAN KERTAS IT-ITU!" Lucy muncul dari tangga, dia terengah-engah. Melihat Levy tak jauh darinya, ia berhenti untuk mengatur nafas. Tidak sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang bersama Levy.

Melihat Lucy, Levy tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bukan, itu miliknya." Levy menunjuk Lucy. Kemudian ia berjalan melewati Lucy yang masih mengatur nafasnya, tak lupa menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya itu.

Natsu terheran-heran melihat kedua gadis itu. Kemudian matanya beralih pada ukiran tinta yang ada pada kertas yang dipegangnya.

Lucy mendongak, "Oi, Le-" lucy terbelalak melihat siapa yang berada tak jauh darinya itu. _Natsu,_ desisnya dalam hati. Dan yang lebih membuatnya ingin menghilang dari permukaan bumi itu adalah saat melihat kertas yang sedang dipegang Natsu.

Ya, itu kertasnya. Ya, Natsu sedang membacanya.

 _Sial, Levy-chan. Kami-sama, bolehkah aku menguburnya nanti?_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Dengan segenap keberanian, Lucy berjalan mendekati Natsu. Sedangkan, Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang mendekatinya itu.

Setelah berada dihadapan Natsu, tanpa basa-basi Lucy merebut kertas yang berada digenggamannya itu. Secepat kilat Lucy membalikkan badannya, berlari menuju kelasnya, tanpa pamit kepada Natsu yang hanya bisa terdiam di posisinya.

.

.

.

Pelajaran kedua telah usai, kelas XII B –kelasnya Lucy- bisa beristirahat sejenak sembari menunggu pelajaran selanjutnya.

Terlihat Levy sedang merayu-rayu Lucy, memohon ampun padanya atas pernistaan yang dilakukannya terhadap Lucy.

"Ayolah, Lu- _chan_ , maafkan aku,"

Lucy mengembungkan pipinya, lalu membuang muka. Dia benar-benar harus menanggung malu pada Natsu. Apalagi setelah kembali ke kelas, dia –lagi-lagi menjadi bahan godaan teman-teman di kelasnya. Lucy sampai tidak tahu lagi harus menaruh mukanya dimana.

"Lu- _chan_ , ayolah. Apa perlu aku bersujud padamu?" ketika Levy benar-benar akan bersujud, si Pirang itu menahannya.

"Huh, untung saja aku baik hati." Rutuknya.

Levy memeluk Lucy riang, "Yeah, _sankyu,_ Lu- _chan_!"

Lucy membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum.

Loke, selaku Ketua Kelas berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, kemudian mengumpulkan perhatian teman-temannya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. " _Minna,_ mohon perhatiannya,"

"Di pelajaran ini, kita akan bergabung dengan kelas XII A. Karena guru yang mengajar mereka berhalangan hadir, dan kebetulan pelajaran kita dengan mereka sekarang itu sama." jelasnya.

Berita tersebut disambut hangat oleh yang lainnya, tetapi tidak dengan Lucy. Terbesit dipikirannya untuk bolos ke UKS atau pura-pura sakit supaya diizinkan pulang. Masalahnya kelas XII A adalah kelasnya Natsu. Sekali lagi, itu kelasnya Natsu Dragneel. _Matilah aku_ , pikirnya.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Levy berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Setelah berhasil mengatasi hal tersebut, Levy menepuk bahu Lucy, "Santai saja."

Dan benar saja, Ichiya _-sensei_ masuk diiringi rombongan kelas XII A. Ichiya _-sensei_ menjelaskan alasan kedatangan kelas XII A, sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Loke.

Tidak sulit bagi Lucy untuk menyadari kehadiran sosok Natsu yang _notabene_ memiliki warna rambut yang nyentrik. Lucy hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, berharap Natsu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Ichiya- _sensei_ mengatur masing-masing tempat duduk, dan betapa malangnya nasib Lucy. Gadis itu malah menjadi teman sebangku Natsu. Seluruh anak kelas XII B kompak menahan tawanya –ternyata mereka menyadari kemalangan Lucy tersebut.

Lucy benar-benar terlihat mati gaya. Lucy menyadari betapa mengenaskannya dia sekarang. Sekarang Lucy merasa, mungkin ada baiknya dia saja yang dikubur setelah pelajaran ini selesai.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku meminjam penghapusmu?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba.

Lucy kalap, "A-ah, i-ni," Ujar Lucy kikuk.

Anak kelas XII B masih berusaha keras menahan tawanya, akantetapi tawa Levy sedikit terlepas sehingga itu disadari oleh Ichiya _-sensei._ "Apa yang ingin kalian tawa kan, _men~?"_

 _Sial_ , lagi-lagi Lucy merutuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Bagi Lucy, hari ini adalah hari terberatnya. Untung saja ini adalah jam pelajaran terakhir mereka. Dan yang menggembirakan adalah guru yang mengajar dipelajaran ini tidak bisa mengajar, karena beliau sedang berada di luar kota.

Sekarang tak ada lagi yang berani menggoda Lucy. Karena si Pirang tersebut mewanti-wanti, jika dia digoda lagi, dia akan membunuh mereka semua.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang takut dengan ancaman –yang lebih mirip bualan- dari Lucy, tapi mereka merasa kasihan dengan Lucy yang sebelumnya sudah mirip seperti mayat hidup. Biarkan Lucy tenang untuk sejenak.

Kelas XII B memanfaatkan jam kosong mereka dengan; ada yang tidur, ada yang bermain abc lima dasar, ada yang asik ngobrol seperti yang dilakukan Lucy, Levy dan Juvia sekarang.

"Lucy, kau ternyata bodoh sekali ya." Ejek Juvia.

Lucy mengernyit, tak terima.

"Seharusnya tadi itu adalah kesempatanmu," tukas Juvia.

Levy mengangguk, "Aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Juvia."

"Kesempatan apanya," gumam Lucy.

Levy menghelah nafas, "Sejak kapan kau menyukainya, Lu- _chan_?"

"Sejak kelas sepuluh." Jawabnya cepat. Levy kaget.

Juvia kagum, "Sudah selama itu?" Juvia kembali menertawakan nasib Lucy. Dia tidak sadar akan dirinya sendiri.

"Heh, kau sendiri memangnya tidak?!" Lucy menatapnya sengit. Juvia bungkam.

Levy menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya yang jarang akur ini. "Memangnya kau tidak ada rencana untuk mendekatinya, Lu- _chan_? Padahal kita sudah dipenghujung masa SMA."

"Lucy mana berani mengambil tindakan itu," ejek Juvia. Ingin rasanya Lucy melemparkan Juvia ke dasar lautan.

Diabaikannya ejekan Juvia tersebut. Lucy menutup matanya. "Mari kita lupakan sejenak hal ini,"

Tahu Lucy tidak mau membahas hal tersebut lebih jauh, Levy memilih mengikuti Juvia –yang entah sejak kapan telah bergabung dalam acara tidur siang di kelasnya itu.

Hampir tigapuluh menit Lucy merenungi kata-kata dari Levy dan Juvia, dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang ia mau. Ternyata memiliki perasaan terhadap seseorang itu sangatlah rumit.

Lucy memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela, terlihatlah Nakajima- _san_ tengah memeriksa bangunan di belakang kelas mereka. Nakajima- _san_ adalah seorang yang bertanggung jawab mengurus sekolah.

Di kelas Lucy sendiri, Nakajima _-san_ memiliki julukan tersendiri, yakni Kepala Sekolah. Entah apa alasan teman-teman di kelasnya memanggil Pengurus Sekolah tersebut dengan panggilan itu. Tiba-tiba terbersit hal gila –dalam rencana melepaskan beban pikiran Lucy.

"WOI, ADA KEPALA SEKOLAH! ADA KEPALA SEKOLAH!" teriak Lucy sekeras mungkin, dengan tangan yang tertuju ke luar jendela.

Mendengar nama yang sangat sensitif tersebut, semua makhluk XII B langsung bereaksi. Yang asik ngobrol kembali ketempatnya dengan tergesah-gesah, menyudahi acara gosipnya. Begitu juga yang bermain abc lima dasar. Dan, yang paling mengenaskan adalah anak-anak yang tidur. Mereka langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan kembali –kalang kabut, sampai saling menabrak satu sama lain- ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing dengan mata yang masih memerah –karena ngantuk. Bahkan ada yang kepala dan kakinya terbentur dengan meja maupun kursi. Sungguh sial anak yang memilih tidur tadi.

"MANA?! MANA?!" sahut mereka kompak. Ada yang merapihkan baju, dasi dan rambutnya. Dan ada juga yang –sampai mengusap ilernya.

Memang mereka sangat sensitif kalau mendengar ada yang menyebut Kepala Sekolah. Pasalnya, semenjak Kepala Sekolah lama mereka itu meninggal, dan diganti dengan Kepala Sekolah baru –yang mereka pikir akan sama seperti Kepala Sekolah sebelumnya, baik dan lembut pada siswa-siswinya- yang ternyata adalah cerminan seorang guru terkiller dan bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk bermain kasar waupun itu muridnya sendiri. Kelas XII B sendiri sudah merasakan dihukum oleh Kepala Sekolah mereka itu, hanya karena satu orang yang membuat kesalahan kecil. Bisa dibilang mereka sudah trauma.

"Itu," tunjuk Lucy ke arah Nakajima- _san._

"LAH!" Berbagai ekspresi ditujukan oleh teman-temannya. Dari murka sampai ke ingin membunuh. Ada juga yang sampai menghempaskan kursi.

Kini giliran tawa Lucy yang menggema di ruangan tersebut. Lucy memegangi perutnya yang keram akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Matanya pun sampai berair. Ini benar-benar hiburan yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. "Loh, bukannya kalian selalu memanggil Nakajima _-san_ dengan sebutan Kepala sekolah? Terus apa yang salah?"

Tidak ada lagi kemauan yang mereka lakukan lagi, setelah apa yang telah mereka alami sekarang. Mereka hanya mengobrol sekalian menunggu waktu pulang.

"Lucu sekali, Lucy." Sindir Gray, terdapat penekanan disemua katanya.

"Lu- _chan_ , kau jahil juga ya," rutuk Levy.

Lucy mengelus dadanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah merasa tenang, baru dia kembali bersuara. "Ahaha, Puasnya~"

"Eh, ada Natsu. Ada perlu apa?" Celetuk salah satu dari mereka.

Lucy mengibas tangannya, "Eish, mau membalas? Itu tidak akan mempan padaku!" Lucy kembali tertawa.

"Heartfilia- _san?"_

 _Deg._

 _Sial._

Dengan gerakan super cepat, gadis itu menyeret tasnya, dan berlari keluar tanpa memandang Natsu.

Natsu kembali heran atas kelakuan gadis tersebut, "Ini, tolong berikan pada Heartfilia- _san._ Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya," ucapnya menyodorkan penghapus kepada Levy, ternyata penghapus itu milik Lucy. Kemudian Natsu pamit, kembali ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan kelas yang terisi dengan berbagai macam tawa.

Sedangkan Lucy, gadis itu tidak peduli dia akan ditegur guru atau apapun itu, yang terpenting dia harus meninggalkan tempat ini sesegera mungkin. Dia merasa, bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan sanggup berada di sini lagi. Dia sudah kehabisan malu untuk bertemu dengan Natsu, ataupun teman-teman sekelasnya. Lucy bahkan berencana untuk pindah sekolah besok.

 _Benar, sepertinya aku harus pindah sekolah._ tekadnya dalam hati.

 **-FIN-**

.

.

.

 **Sekilas bacodh:**

HAAEEE, MINNA-SAN!

Wqwq, garing banget ini cerita *buang*. Sebenernya ini pengalaman saya waktu SMA dulu sih, cuma dibagian Lucy ngetroll aja kok. Dan maaf judulnya gasesuai. Pfttt... oh iya, saya NaLu shipper loh /yaterus. Dan saya seneng banget sama Hiro-sensei, soalnya beliau bikin banyak adegan OTP di komik yang makin menujukan bahwa mereka itu canon nguahahaha.

Udah ah. /yaudah.

RnR, ya, minna. Plijeeee.


End file.
